


i'm the release, you're the dopamine

by mischief_managed



Series: positions [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Slice of Life, Sort Of, i just know sakusa and atsumu LOVE calling each other baby, this all has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_managed/pseuds/mischief_managed
Summary: The prospect of forever appears in Atsumu’s head when Sakusa leans down to kiss him again, deeper this time. His heart blossoms with adoration when the raven-haired man tangles his fingers into his hair and cups his cheek with his free hand.Sure, Atsumu and Sakusa are in love, they’ve both established this. But as Atsumu flips them over and watches the way Sakusa looks at him with pure, unadulterated trust, he can’t help but think about how the only person in the world for him is the one underneath him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: positions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017465
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	i'm the release, you're the dopamine

**Author's Note:**

> i've been itching to write sakuatsu forever and i finally did it :)
> 
> title is from 'six thirty' by ariana grande
> 
> I'm also v excited that this is my first submission for a fan week! written for sakuatsu fluff week day 7 tier 3: "I like who I am when I'm with you." (but i think this might count for day 1 tier 1: domestic and a little of day 6 tier 1: proposal hehe)

Atsumu is awoken at exactly 3:51am by a piercing scream ripping through their apartment, followed by what sounds like aggressive dry heaving.

“ _ATSUMU,"_ Sakusa’s voice thunders through the halls, and when Atsumu looks beside him and sees that his bed is empty, he knows he’s in trouble. The grogginess leaves his head immediately and as if on instinct, he goes running toward the bathroom.

He’s not prepared for the sight that greets him. Sakusa is sitting on the bathroom floor, ass bare with his sleep shorts bunched at his feet and there’s water fucking _everywhere._ Atsumu has never seen his boyfriend like this – Sakusa’s face is concerningly green, but his eyes….his eyes are murderous. Atsumu shrinks when he looks to Sakusa’s right and sees the toilet seat up and it finally hits him – he fucked up.

“Babe…” he tries but trails off when Sakusa narrows his glare at him. Atsumu isn’t sure what to do. 

“Atsumu, did I not tell you to put the toilet seat down after you take a fucking piss?” Sakusa fumes. He looks frozen to his spot.

“Yes, you did.”

“And what did you do anyway?”

“I left it up,” Atsumu replies dejectedly. “But it was an honest mistake Omi-Omi! I’m sorry.”

Sakusa seems to relax a little bit and his glare softens. He sighs. Atsumu takes this to mean that it’s safe to come near him, so he grabs the paper towel roll and the disinfectant and starts to clean up the water on the floor. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asks softly. Sakusa looks so soft and Atsumu wishes he could reach out and touch him, hold him and try to make him feel better. But he knows that Sakusa would probably snap him in half before letting any more toilet water near him.

“I feel disgusting,” Sakusa replies, not moving. Atsumu thinks he can guess how his boyfriend is feeling – they’ve known each other for years, after all. There was nothing like the humiliation of being caught off guard at your most vulnerable: half-naked, without a mask, covered in germs. 

Atsumu understands Sakusa the way no one else seems to have the patience for. He has moments like this every now and then when the smallest things send him into a spiral, but Atsumu knows that even if he can’t be in Sakusa’s head, the least he can do is be there for him when he needs it. In the same way, Sakusa understands Atsumu.

“Want me to run a bath for ya, Omi?” asks Atsumu once he’s finished the first pass of cleaning the floor. He gets up to wash his hands at the sink. “You can relax while I do a second round of disinfectin’.”

Sakusa still looks so timid and shaken despite how tall he is. He looks up at Atsumu and simply nods his head, the anger in his eyes now a memory. The sight sends a jolt of fondness right into the depths of his chest.

Once his hands are clean and dry, Atsumu bends down to kiss the two moles on Sakusa’s forehead then heads to the tub to turn on the water, but he doesn’t plug the drain just yet. He leaves the water running and then crouches down in front of Sakusa.

“C’mon, get your clothes off so you can shower off the toilet water first,” he says softly, gently running his fingers along the hem of Sakusa’s t-shirt until finally, Sakusa moves his arms to pull it off without any more of Atsumu’s urging. 

It never ceases to surprise Atsumu when he sees Sakusa’s body – he’s lean muscle and pure athletic strength, and Atsumu often wonders how he got so lucky. But he knows and respects Sakusa as a person, and right now he needs to take care of him. 

Sakusa makes it to the alcove bathtub without needing any more of Atsumu’s help, which is a good sign he’s less tense. Atsumu breathes an inner sigh of relief as Sakusa scrubs himself down, so he gets to work scrubbing the tile floor and the toilet without any complaints. 

He would do anything for Kiyoomi. Today, that ‘anything’ was disinfecting the bathroom at four in the morning.

By the time Atsumu is drying the floor and airing out the fumes through his tiny bathroom window, Sakusa is already halfway through filling the tub and adding in his favorite herbal soak and essential oil. He looks strikingly beautiful like this, jet black curls falling across his face, eyes full of concentration to the task at hand. It makes Atsumu want to burst.

Once the tub is filled to Sakusa’s liking, he finally leans back and closes his eyes. Atsumu counts this as a win, but then he gets an idea as he’s putting the cleaning supplies away. When he finishes washing his hands, Atsumu pulls off his shirt and steps out of his shorts. Completely naked now, he walks over to the tub.

“Make some room, Omi-kun,” he says, and Sakusa opens his eyes and frowns.

“I’m not in the mood for bathtub sex right now, ‘Tsumu,” Sakusa scoffs immediately.

Atsumu sends him a lopsided smirk. “Who said anything about sex?” 

Sakusa considers this for a moment and Atsumu almost thinks he’s going to refuse (and that would be embarrassing since he’d have gotten naked for nothing). But he scoots forward in the tub, giving Atsumu enough space to climb in and slot his legs on both sides of Sakusa’s hips. The warm water is immediately soothing to Atsumu’s skin and the scent of lavender that hits his nose relaxes him. Once he’s settled in the bath, Sakusa leans back against Atsumu’s chest, and the blonde can’t help but feel like this is home.

Atsumu wraps his arms around Sakusa and presses a kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry, Omi,” he mumbles into Sakusa’s ear. He means it.

Sakusa’s shoulders relax against Atsumu’s chest. He sighs and wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s wrists under the water. “It’s alright,” he replies softly. Sakusa doesn’t say much more, but Atsumu knows that he’s forgiven.

They don’t talk too much, instead opting to enjoy the bath while the water is still pleasant. Atsumu loves moments like these – the soft touches, the simple act of existing together in the same space – they’re small reminders that he is exactly where he needs to be. He taps Sakusa’s shoulder to get him to lean forward then grabs the shampoo, and Sakusa lets Atsumu wet his hair. Soon enough, he’s getting the best scalp massage of his life. 

When the suds are rinsed away Sakusa turns his head and wraps an arm around Atsumu’s neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. “I love you,” Sakusa says, his deep brown eyes full of sincerity. 

They say it to each other every day but Atsumu knows he’ll never tire of it. He hopes Sakusa feels the same way. “I love you so much, Kiyoomi,” replies Atsumu, making a point of saying Sakusa’s full given name. He loves the pink that tints Sakusa’s skin when he does it.

They kiss lazily until Sakusa finally pulls away (to Atsumu’s chagrin) and points out that the water is getting cold. He pulls the plug on the drain and stands to turn on the shower again. Atsumu joins him under the water as they rinse away the residue from the bath, hugging him from behind. The tiredness returns as the shower beats against his shoulders.

“Fuck, what time is it?” Atsumu mumbles from where he’s buried his face in Sakusa’s shoulder.

Sakusa hums as he rinses away the soap. “Probably almost five at this point.”

Atsumu groans. “Thank god there’s no practice today,” he replies. “I’m fuckin’ tired.”

“You wouldn’t be so tired if you didn’t leave the toilet seat up,” the other man huffs.

“Mmm, but the bath was worth it,” says Atsumu with a smile, pressing a chaste kiss against Sakusa’s neck. He doesn’t have to look to know that Sakusa is rolling his eyes.

It’s pleasant silence as they dry off and get changed into clean clothes. Glints of sunlight are starting to peek through the curtains and Atsumu hears the morning birds chirping, but they both know they’ll be sleeping in today. 

“Oh my god, you didn’t get to take your shit, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu chuckles once they’re back in bed and cuddling.

Sakusa scowls. “Fuck it, let me sleep first,” he mutters.

Atsumu laughs contentedly and pulls Sakusa in closer, finally drifting off to sleep.

*****

“Why are you being so crazy?!?” Atsumu cries out in frustration.

He’s fucking _pissed off._ He and Sakusa were supposed to be enjoying the night, a celebratory formal dinner the Black Jackals were having with sponsors and stakeholders. It’s a fancy affair, full of good food and guests dressed to the nines, but instead, Atsumu and Sakusa are arguing outside in the alleyway behind the banquet hall. The shadows of the building and the dark of the night are the only thing keeping them out of view of the paparazzi that are inevitably looking to cover the event.

Sakusa has fire in his eyes as he stares Atsumu down. There’s a hint of desperation, and a part of Atsumu feels bad but he can’t let what Sakusa did slide.

“Atsumu, he was _touching_ you,” Sakusa shoots back. “What he was doing wasn’t innocent.”

Atsumu sighs in exasperation. “I don’t need you fighting my battles for me, Kiyoomi,” he replies. “I’m not a kid, I don’t need you barging in and trying to be the tough guy when you think I need protectin’.”

“Didn’t look like much of a battle to me,” Sakusa snorts bitterly. He looks down at the cement, and Atsumu’s heart drops.

“I know you’re not implying what I think you are.”

Sakusa keeps his head down. “Don’t play stupid, I was the one watching it happen in front of me since we arrived.” He meets Atsumu’s gaze again. “You were _letting_ him touch you. Your hands...when he was grabbing your waist...you never made a move to stop him! I’m your _boyfriend,_ ‘Tsumu, you can imagine how something like that would hurt.”

“So completely misinterpreting the situation means you can make a scene in front of everyone, puff your chest and act all tough? That was fucking humiliating.” Atsumu fumes. He’s pissed, he’s fucking pissed, and it’s the only thing that he can feel right now. The embarrassment of having Sakusa interrupt a purely professional conversation in front of everyone is still burning on his cheeks. Whatever Sakusa was swearing he saw was probably entirely out of context, and the good impression Atsumu was working so hard to present to the visiting Italian coach was ruined.

Sakusa stops. He opens his mouth to speak, but he seems to stop himself before he can get the words out. Atsumu can’t hold back now. He’s seeing red.

“Fuck, Kiyoomi,” Atsumu curses. Tears are welling up in his eyes and his accent is thickening. “Do you think so little of me? You think I’d drop ya the moment someone gives me any sort of attention? I’m not that fuckin’ easy.”

“I don’t think that!” Sakusa yells, and Atsumu sees the tears forming in his deep brown eyes, too. The desperation is more apparent now. 

The tears in Atsumu’s own eyes begin to fall involuntarily. “You do. You think that just enough to believe that I would turn a networking moment into an opportunity to hurt you,” he spits, and he can’t look at Sakusa right now. Atsumu turns away and lifts his arm to wipe the wetness from his face. 

The air around them feels completely still as the silence grows. Atsumu’s chest hurts and he’s not quite sure when his small tears started turning into periodic sobs, but he knows he doesn’t want Sakusa to see him like this. They haven’t fought like this in so long – why did it have to happen tonight of all nights? 

“Atsumu,” he hears Sakusa almost whisper behind him. Atsumu doesn’t respond. He’s a little petty right now; he doesn’t want to give Sakusa the pleasure of acknowledgment. “ _Atsumu,_ look at me. Please.”

It’s the voice crack in Sakusa’s _please_ that gets Atsumu to muster up the courage to turn around, but he can’t meet his gaze yet. He feels broken.

“I’m sorry,” Sakusa says simply. He’s leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant.

“Don’t say it just to shut me up,” Atsumu sniffles sharply.

“I’m not,” replies Sakusa, eyes glossy. Atsumu finally raises his head to look at him. “I was stupid and insecure and projecting and I’m sorry.”

Atsumu says nothing. He needs a moment to get himself together. His feet feel like they’re glued to the cement.

Sakusa moves forward then, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step toward where Atsumu is standing. He takes Atsumu’s hand – they’re both trembling. A tear escapes from the corner of the raven-haired man’s eye.

“Please stay with me,” Sakusa whispers. His voice sounds broken and Atsumu sucks in a breath in an attempt to keep his own heart from shattering.

“Baby,” Atsumu breathes. He pulls Sakusa into his arms. “I’m not leaving. Fuck, Kiyoomi, baby, I’m not leavin’ ya.” _I could never,_ Atsumu thinks to himself.

Sakusa’s whole body is rigid, even the trembling of his hands has stopped. Atsumu just squeezes harder, the way he always does when Sakusa’s anxious. Finally, Sakusa relaxes and buries his face into Atsumu’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around Atsumu and holds on for dear life. 

“I’m sorry, Atsumu. I’m so sorry,” Sakusa keeps mumbling his apologies into the blonde’s neck. Atsumu threads his fingers through Sakusa’s hair and holds him tight, trying to prove that he won’t leave.

They’ve been through too much together for that to happen. 

“I love you, Omi,” Atsumu says sincerely. “I’m here.”

It’s getting late and their teammates are surely wondering if they’re okay. Atsumu hates that he’s thinking about keeping up appearances at a moment like this, but he has to be realistic _sometimes._ When Sakusa finally pulls away, the air is calmer. The tears have dried and he seems more at ease. Atsumu sighs in relief. They’re on much more solid ground than they were when they left the party abruptly. 

“Are we okay?” Sakusa asks earnestly. The glow of the street lights is just enough for Atsumu to really _see_ him.

“We’ll always be okay,” Atsumu replies, brushing his fingers across the other man’s cheek and readjusting his face mask. Even at their most uncertain, he knows deep down that it’s true.

*****

Later that night, when they’re home and tipsy from the expensive champagne of the party, Sakusa and Atsumu are nothing but roaming hands. Atsumu can’t quite put his finger on it, but something between them shifted during their argument in the alley. What they’re doing now is more than just make-up sex after bickering over something stupid like who’s doing the laundry.

Atsumu is chatty tonight, can’t seem to stop himself from letting every thought he’s ever had about Sakusa slip from his lips as he mouths at Sakusa’s neck and pushes his navy blue blazer off his shoulders.

“ _Baby_ ,” he whispers into Sakusa’s ear, his eyes fluttering as they undress. Sakusa shivers, partially from the air meeting his skin as he gets naked, but mostly from the way Atsumu purrs the pet name. “My pretty baby, Omi. God, do you know how much I love you? How much I care about you?”

Sakusa pushes Atsumu into the bed so that they’re no longer standing and straddles him, kissing the blonde breathless before he can speak again. There’s something different about the way Sakusa is kissing him tonight – it’s delicate but full of intention as he drags his lips across Atsumu’s, mouth parted just slightly enough to tease. He’s taking the lead here, and all Atsumu can do is let him. That doesn’t mean it’s not driving him crazy.

“You’re my everything,” Sakusa says through lidded eyes, then grinds his hips down slowly. Even in the darkness of their room, Atsumu can see the fire behind Sakusa’s eyes, the way his deep earthen eyes are blown with desire. It sends shocks up his spine.

The prospect of _forever_ appears in Atsumu’s head when Sakusa leans down to kiss him again, deeper this time. His heart blossoms with adoration when the raven-haired man tangles his fingers into his hair and cups his cheek with his free hand. Sure, Atsumu and Sakusa are in love, they’ve both established this. But as Atsumu flips them over and watches the way Sakusa looks at him with pure, unadulterated trust, he can’t help but think about how the only person in the world for him is the one underneath him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Kiyoomi,” says Atsumu, and he feels the stars in his own eyes as he looks down at Sakusa, who flushes pink at the praise. Any other day he’d feel embarrassed at his honesty, but not right now. He leans back down and presses a soft kiss to one of Sakusa’s hard nipples before taking it in his mouth and circles it with his tongue. Sakusa moans and _fuck,_ Atsumu loves how responsive he is to touch. “Tell me what you want, Omi.”

Sakusa’s eyes widen at the request and he moves his hands from Atsumu’s hair to brush against the blonde’s cheeks. “Take care of me,” he says finally, and though he’s referring to sex, it feels like something deeper. Atsumu can roll with that. Taking care of Sakusa is all he’s ever wanted to do since they met. Sakusa’s eyes go soft and dopey, and a wavy bang falls over his eye. “Eat me out.”

Atsumu is more than happy to oblige as he kisses down Sakusa’s chest, then his abs as he wiggles down the bed. Once Atsumu is comfortable, he pushes Sakusa’s thighs apart, lifts him and bends his knees to angle him just right. He drags his tongue against Sakusa’s entrance. Sakusa whines at the contact and it sends another shock through Atsumu, the same head rush he used to get back when he smoked cigarettes. 

He takes his time as he goes – he wants Sakusa to feel everything he gives him. Atsumu wants to make sure Sakusa knows how much he loves him. It’s wet and sloppy as he circles Sakusa’s rim and then fucks him with his tongue. The noises Sakusa is making are only egging him on. 

“ _Shit,‘_ Tsumu – _ah,_ ” Sakusa pants, fisting into the sheets. It’s music to Atsumu’s ears.

When Atsumu inserts his fingers inside, Sakusa throws his head back into the pillow and gasps so violently that Atsumu almost thinks he’s crossed a line and he pauses. “Shit, did I hurt you, Omi-Omi? Damn it, I’m sorry I should’ve just gotten the lube–”

“No, no, it’s good. It’s really good, please keep going,” Sakusa says breathily. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Anything for you,” Atsumu professes. He didn’t mean to say that out loud, but that look of pure adoration Sakusa was wearing earlier returns and it makes Atsumu’s heart do backflips.

This time, Atsumu is ready with the lube when he works Sakusa open. The man below him is no longer coherent, babbling nonsense and skin flushed like hell at Atsumu’s touch. It’s not the first time Atsumu has seen Sakusa like this, but he’s in awe every single time. Tonight is no different.

“‘Tsumu, _please, please_ ,” Sakusa begs, his hair falling into his face and sticking to his forehead. Atsumu can see the sheen of sweat covering their bodies under the moonlight that filters through the windows. Just for a teasing moment, Atsumu curls his fingers against the sweet spot, and Sakusa clamps his eyes shut. “Oh my god, _please fuck me already,_ baby _please_ …”

He’s cut off by Atsumu’s lips on his and a sudden feeling of emptiness. “Babe, you gotta shut up,” Atsumu smirks, but he secretly loves when Sakusa is loud and demanding. “I’m gettin’ there.”

Sakusa can only nod. Atsumu pulls the covers back to see where he has to line himself up, and gets more lube, pulling a couple of slow strokes over his own throbbing dick before pushing into Sakusa gently. Once he’s bottomed out, Atsumu throws the comforter back over them and leans forward. He feels closer to Sakusa like this, and the feeling of Sakusa adjusting around him is starting to drive Atsumu feral.

“Is this okay?” he asks Sakusa, leaning down to bury his face in Sakusa’s neck.

“It’s perfect,” Sakusa replies, nose meeting Atsumu’s. Atsumu begins to roll his hips. 

Atsumu feels his resolve crumbling through the pleasure. Any last ounce of self-control is gone as he lets the praise and compliments for Sakusa slip past him with every thrust. 

“How’d I get so damn lucky with you?” Atsumu is murmuring against the soft pale skin of Sakusa’s neck. “You mean the world to me.”

It’s intense and intimate being under the covers like this, the warmth of the comforter amplifying the heat between them. Sakusa wraps his legs around Atsumu’s waist as if to bring him even closer and turns his head to kiss Atsumu.

“It’s only you, Atsumu, it will always be you,” Sakusa whispers in the moments their lips are parted. 

In a sweaty haze, Atsumu gets a hand on Sakusa’s neglected cock and starts to stroke in time with his thrusts, and the raven-haired man drops his head back as he tries to stifle a moan.

“Let me hear you, Kiyoomi,” Atsumu coos in Sakusa’s ear before moving to kiss his bare neck again. He wants to be gentle and take his time with Sakusa, but the temptation to be a little filthy gets the better of him for a moment. He pulls his hips back at the pace he’d been going, but plows into Sakusa at the angle that he knows will hit his prostate.

_All I want is to make you feel good._

“Oh, fuck _– Atsumu,_ just like that, _”_ Sakusa gasps, and god, Atsumu feels like he’s on fire as Sakusa snakes his arms around his neck. 

Sakusa is one of the constants in his life, and yet for some reason, there’s a desperation to savor tonight lingering in the air. 

Atsumu’s getting close, he can feel the heat building in the pit of his stomach. 

“My baby, all mine,” Atsumu pants nonsensically, the high sending his brain into overdrive between Sakusa’s cock in his hand and the heat around him. 

“I’m close, ‘Tsumu,” Sakusa warns. His voice is muffled where his mouth is against Atsumu’s skin, and Atsumu pumps Sakusa’s dick faster in response. His thrusts are beginning to stutter as his head starts to fog with the feeling of his building orgasm.

“Wanna see ya come, Omi,” the blonde encourages. _Wanna see you like this forever._

It doesn’t take long after that – Atsumu feels Sakusa tighten around him as he groans into the base of Atsumu’s neck. It’s the hottest fucking thing – Sakusa always is – and the next thing Atsumu knows, he’s seeing stars and filling Sakusa’s ass as he holds him tight. 

The comedown is slow; Atsumu takes too long catching his breath and he’s oversensitive and wincing by the time he pulls out. Sakusa, beautiful and soft as ever, kisses him lazily through it. 

Later, when they’re clean and wrapped in each other’s arms and blankets, the thought of _forever_ pops into Atsumu’s head again. He’s sated and content and fucking happy, and all he wants is Sakusa.

“Babe, you awake?” Atsumu asks, rubbing circles into Sakusa’s back.

“Hmm?” Sakusa responds sleepily from where his face is nuzzled into Atsumu’s chest.

“I've been thinking...I think I wanna spend the rest of my life with you,” Atsumu confesses.

He expects Sakusa to freak out, and he worries that he’ll accidentally trigger an anxiety attack in the other man. He starts to regret letting the words leave his mouth until Sakusa tilts his head up to look at Atsumu, and he’s _smiling._ He’s got that glint in his deep brown eyes again, and Atsumu’s heart melts.

“The rest of your life, eh?” Sakusa smirks, and Atsumu isn’t sure where he’s going with this. 

“I...yeah,” Atsumu starts nervously. “If I get multiple lives I’d wanna spend them with you, too.” He’s completely sincere. Now is as good a time as any to be completely honest.

Sakusa seems to smile wider at this, and he shimmies up to meet Atsumu eye-to-eye, placing a hand against Atsumu’s face. He looks smug.

“You’d get tired of me eventually,” he replies, a hint of self-deprecation creeping at the edge of his voice. “I know I’m too much sometimes.”

Atsumu pulls Sakusa closer. It hurts a little inside when Sakusa says things like that. “I could never.”

The room is quiet and peaceful before Atsumu speaks again. “Besides, it’s not like I’m any easier to deal with,” he quips, and Sakusa chuckles at that.

“I guess if there’s no one else who wants us, we’ve got each other,” Sakusa says, but there’s no heat in his words.

“When you put it like that it sounds like I’m settling and that’s definitely not the case here, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu replies matter-of-factly. He sighs into his pillow – his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. “I dunno. I like who I am when I’m with you. I know that I love you, and I know that I don’t want anyone else. Maybe you won’t like me when I’m old and stuff, but I’m sure my feelings for you will never change.”

Sakusa sits up on his forearms suddenly, and Atsumu feels the heat rise to his cheeks. He was definitely about to scare Sakusa away forever; if he’d just kept quiet then maybe this wouldn’t be happening right now…

“Miya Atsumu, is this a proposal?” Sakusa’s fucking _grinning_ and Atsumu scowls when he realizes what’s actually happening.

He smirks right back at Sakusa. “As if I’d propose so casually, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says evenly, still curled up in the comforter. He refuses to have any shame at this point. Why should he, anyway? “I’m just puttin’ the feelers out there.”

Sakusa lies back down on his side and brushes his hand through Atsumu’s bleached hair. “So what, you want a white picket fence? A nice house in Shibuya? Some brats that look exactly like you?” he teases, but Atsumu knows Sakusa isn’t actually being prickly.

“Maybe not all of that,” Atsumu laughs earnestly, throwing a hand over Sakusa’s waist. “We already have this apartment. Maybe we could get a dog.” He leans in to kiss the soft skin of Sakusa’s cheek. “We could get married if you want. Kids would definitely be nice. Maybe one of the brats can look like _you._ ”

He closes his eyes just to avoid the ordeal of actually being seen as he verbalizes his feelings, but he feels Sakusa pull at his cheek so that they’re facing each other. Atsumu’s golden eyes flutter open. 

“I want that, too,” Sakusa whispers fondly, that adoring look gracing his face again. _Fuck,_ Atsumu’s so gone for him. He can’t help but smile. “I want you forever.” Sakusa goes silent but adds, just for good measure, “Glad to see all the shit you were talking when you were fucking me was true.”

Atsumu can’t help but laugh.

The conversation tires them out and after sharing languid, lazy kisses, they drift into sleep, Sakusa’s head resting peacefully on Atsumu’s chest. There’ll be lots to talk about in the morning – Atsumu has a million questions to ask. (What kind of ring style would Sakusa like best? How would he want the proposal to go? How do you file taxes when you’re married? He needs to know.) 

But for now, Atsumu’s heart soars as he dreams of the life he’s so ready to build with the man in his arms.

*****

“Eh. It’s cute I guess,” Sakusa mumbles under his mask, looking entirely unimpressed.

“You guess?!?” Atsumu exclaims as he holds a small, black Labradoodle puppy in his arms. “Ya both look exactly the same!”

Sakusa scowls. “Are you trying to say I look like a dog? If you think I look like a dog so much, maybe we don’t need to be here since you already _live with one_ ,” he deadpans. Atsumu just gapes at him, while the dog in his arms tilts its head. _Someone’s in a mood today_ , Atsumu thinks.

“Oh, that little girl’s Kireina!” Hirugami Sachirou says brightly, peeking his head around the corner. He’s volunteering at the local animal shelter today – Sakusa had wanted to have an expert he trusted when he and Atsumu went. “She’s a black Labradoodle and an absolute cutie! Best part is that doodles are hypoallergenic and don’t shed, so they're pretty low maintenance.”

Atsumu opens his mouth to speak but freezes when he sees Sakusa’s expression shift – his eyes are full of stars above his mask.

“She’s perfect...” he mumbles. “We’ll take her, Hirugami.”

“W-what?!? We haven’t even gone through the rest of the shelter yet!” Atsumu sputters in shock. 

“We don’t have to. She’s the one,” Sakusa says decisively. He turns on his heel to walk out of the room and with no questions asked, the puppy follows him, tail wagging and tongue swinging out of her mouth happily.

Atsumu just stands in the middle of the room, mouth hanging open. 

“Sakusa’s waiting for you at the reception desk with Kireina,” Hirugami says kindly, snapping Atsumu out of his daze. “He seems to really like her. Kireina was rescued from a puppy mill and is the last of her litter to be adopted, so it’s nice to see that she’ll be in good hands.”

It really is never a dull day with Sakusa Kiyoomi, Atsumu thinks to himself as he watches Kireina nuzzle up to Sakusa’s legs. The way Sakusa’s eyes are crinkled above the edge of the mask isn’t lost on Atsumu – he’d know Sakusa’s smile anywhere. In hindsight, it’s the same look of adoration that Sakusa usually reserves for Atsumu, and his heart does a tiny backflip as he watches the raven-haired man crouch down to pet the small dog’s head and scratch under her chin.

Atsumu is buzzing as he walks over to them. This feels like another big step for them. He’ll never get tired of being able to make decisions with Sakusa – anything with him feels like everything he ever dreamed of having in his life.

He thinks back to their conversation almost a month ago when he confessed to Sakusa that he wanted a life with him and only him and smiles. As they fill out the adoption paperwork with Kireina curled up in Sakusa’s lap, Atsumu starts to think that it might be time to start ring shopping. When they finally have Kireina on a brand new leash and all of her care information as they head home, Atsumu’s heart swells with pure love. 

_Forever,_ Atsumu thinks, and smiles to himself again.

“What are you thinking about?” Sakusa asks on the car ride back to their apartment. It’s content silence, especially now that Kireina’s excitement from leaving the shelter tired her out.

“You’ll laugh at me,” Atsumu replies, keeping his eyes on the road.

“If I do, you won’t see it under the mask.”

Atsumu snorts, and Kireina stirs in Sakusa’s lap. Sakusa caresses her back to soothe her.

“Fair enough,” says Atsumu. He takes a breath as he thinks about how he wants to articulate his thoughts. “I was thinkin’ that we’re becoming a family. And that I’m gonna propose soon. For real.”

Sakusa’s breath hitches and he turns to look at the blonde. The irrational fear that the dark-haired man will leave creeps at Atsumu’s chest again, and he has to focus on the road in front of him to try and let it go.

“Huh. We are a family now, aren’t we,” Sakusa affirms, smiling down at the dog in his lap. The sight is the cutest damn thing Atsumu has ever seen. “You’d better make the proposal good, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu grins at that. “You should know by now that I’d do anything for you, Omi-Omi,” he says smugly. “Besides, you wouldn’t turn me down.”

At the next red light, Sakusa pulls his mask down and leans over the console to pull Atsumu into a soft but searing kiss. 

“I could never turn you down for the world,” Sakusa says once he pulls away, his eyes full of fondness. Forever is a long time, but Sakusa’s sincerity is all the reassurance Atsumu needs that they’ll be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! kudos and comments always appreciated! feel free to scream at me about all your ships over on twitter at [@FUTACOOCHlE](https://twitter.com/FUTACOOCHlE) (with a lowercase 'L')
> 
> i am also on tumblr at [kenji-futacoochie](https://kenji-futacoochie.tumblr.com) (but tbh I'm not super active on there anymore!) 
> 
> also yeah, sakusa kiyoomi looks like a black Labradoodle and I will die on this hill
> 
> next up is another songfic, this time based on safety net by ariana grande & ty dolla $ign!!


End file.
